The Final Mystery
by shadowsilver11
Summary: CONCLUDED! there's just one more souma tohru hasn't met... what will happen when they meet? can this new kid accept tohru for who she is and let her in on the biggest secret of the soumas? will her memory be erased by this new person? and what's with HARU
1. the final mystery: part one

Hope you find this fic interesting. Hope you like the new character. I must warn you, the new kid's cool! Enjoy reading!

So, after getting to know all the Souma people, Tohru finally lived in peace with Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji and Shigure. She finally lived quietly without any threats to her life, and her memory for that matter. Or so she thought…

As she will later find out, she's still missing one more person who transforms into an animal when hugged by the opposite sex. But will this final mysterious person accept her for who she is, and not opt to harm her, or erase her memory? This new mystery could be powerful after all…

"Good morning, Shigure," Hatori's voice sounded at the genkan (Japanese doorway).

"Ah! Ha-san! What brings you here this early?" Shigure approaches.

"I just came to bring you, and, err…" Hatori stopped talking abruptly when he saw the rest of the Soumas all approaching the doorway, curious who the visitor was.

"Shigure, who're you –haah– talking to?" Yuki half spoke and half yawned.

"It's very unusual for you to speak like that, Yuki… You're normally very polite, know…" Hatori took notice of Yuki's weird act.

"Oh, you know rats… They have icky, yucky, eww…" Kyo described.

"Shut up!" Yuki said to Kyo with a punch on the face.

"Aah! Hatori-san! Good morning! I'm so sorry! I haven't prepared breakfast yet! Are you hungry? Please wait a moment! I will just – "

"There's no need to worry, Tohru-san… I just dropped by. I just came to bring you some news, Shigure. You might be interested."

"What news could interest me today? Aah… Let's see… Highschool girls?"

"Stop fooling around, Shigure… I just dropped by to tell you that Aki is arriving today… I'm off to fetch her at the airport…"

"AKI???" the Souma boys said in unison.

"And why are you gonna fetch her!?" Haru suddenly sounded angry.

"Haru-san, calm down! It's too early in the morning!" Momiji suddenly butted in.

"Haru, it's not my problem if you're still the fool you were back then that you couldn't even accept the fact that – "

"Ahh, shut up!" Haru punched Hatori in the face.

"Umm… Excuse me… May I know who Aki is??" Tohru asked.

But no one answered Tohru's question… Instead, all the guys went fighting over an unknown reason…

"Momiji! You can't go see Aki like that!"

"Ahh, Shigure is being cruel! I want to see Aki 'ne-chan!!"

"Why are you even asking why came back!? You're just proving that you are a dumb cat! You don't even know that she left because you were infuriating her! Stupid cat!"

"You're the one who's stupid! Gosh, I didn't know even a girl like her would have a thing for a stupid rat!"

"Don't blame me for your mistake, Haru!"

"It's all your fault!"

And the morning was wasted away…

When afternoon came, the Souma guys, together with Tohru, went walking in the park. While strolling along, they passed by a coffee shop, and saw inside…

"Hey! It's Aki 'ne-chan!! She's dating Hatori-san!"

"Shut up, Momiji!"

"Aah, Kyo's being cruel!"

Momiji went running into the coffee shop. He stopped right beside the table where Aki and Hatori sat.

"Momiji…" Hatori stared, slightly startled.

"Momiji-kun!" Aki smiled.

And there she sat; blue eyes, long, elegant black and white hair, and…

"Aki-san! What did you do to your ears!?"

"Shigure-san, it's nice to see you again!"

"How many piercings are these? One, two, three…"

"You can't count all of them, Shigure… They're more than 20, all in all…"

"Momiji-kun, how are you? You've grown very much since we last met!"

"Heh, it's been two years ago since you last met. How can he not grow?"

"Kyo-kun, don't be so harsh! Umm, good afternoon – " Tohru tried to start a conversation but…

"Aki-chan…"

"Umm, Yuki-kun… Nice to see you…"

"How are you, Aki-chan? How was France?"

This was Aki… Yuki's first love… Haru's best friend, and dream girl… As for Hatori, it was unknown how he really treated Aki…

"Why are you wearing stuff like that?" Haru literally embarrassed her. "I just want you to know, you look like you're trying hard to fit into a rock concert. Black fitted shirt, khaki cargo pants, hah, even large jewelry… What are you trying to pull?" Haru spitted out his words.

"Haru, shut up," Yuki defended his first love.

"Umm, are you… Miss Tohru… Honda?"

"Eh?"

Ehehe… quite long, ne? hope you enjoyed reading… find out more about Miss Aki Souma in the next chapters!


	2. the red phoenix TFM: part two

This is the next chapter… lessee wa's gonna happ'n…

Tohru was slightly surprised that Aki knew her. But she replied all the same.

"Uh, yes. I'm Tohru Honda. But you can just call me Tohru," Tohru said with the smiel that never left her lips, even at uncomfortable times in her life.

"I am Aki Souma. I'm most thankful to meet you, Tohru…"

"_She sounds so formal… Well, I guess anyone couldn't resist the influence of such an elegant country as France… And though she's wearing casual clothes, even soemwhat punk style, she looks so glamourous… Anyone will just treat her her like a real lady… I wish I could be more like her…"_ These were the ongoings in Tohru's mind as she eniously stared at Aki from head to foot. She had that dreamy expression on her face, the one that could be seen when little girls imagine themselves as Cinderella…

"Umm, Tohru?"

"Ah, Yuki! I'm sorry! Aki!"

"It's alright…" Aki said with a smile.

"Well then, Hatori… Leave Aki to us! I promise I will take good care of her!" Shigure slaps Hatori in the back as they got up from the table. However, Hatori saw a malicious glint in Shigure's eye. He then remembered that Shigure _does_ have a thing for highschool girls. _And_ Aki was just the same age as Tohru and the others…

"I guess I have no choice but to leave her to you, Shigure… Though I know that you yourself are a threat…"

"Aah, Hatori! Don't talk like that! You know me! I'm very much trust worthy!"

"Yeah, right…"

"Hatori!"

So the Soumas and Tohru, now together with Aki, went back to Shigure's house. They gathered in one of the rooms (the one facing the garden outside) and talked…

"Aki 'ne-chan, how was France?" Momiji asked curiously.

"There were many wonderful places there. I'm sure you'd like them, too, Momiji-kun."

"Aki-chan, did the people treat you right there?" Yuki asked in concern.

"Of course, Yuki-kun. In my opinion, the French people are all naturally hospitable. But, yes, the people there treated me nicely," Aki said to Yuki affectionately.

"Heh…"

'What's the problem, Haru-san?" Tohru inquired, unknowing of the impending war that was to happen the moment someone noticed Haru's reaction.

"Nothing, Tohru… It's just that… I'm gonna get some air…" Haru hurriedly got up.

"Uh, Haru-san…" Tohru's gaze followed Haru. When she looked back at the people left, she noticed that Aki was staring at the spot where Haru sat, looking as though she was hurt by what Haru did.

"Tohru-san, since Aki's going to spend some time with us here, I think you souhld know… Of course, that's with Aki's persmission…" Shigure looked at Aki.

"Uh, sure… But I'll have to go outside…"

"Aki-san, I won't tell Tohru if you don't want – "

"No, it's alright… Tohru should know… I just don't think I can stand hearing the story once more… Please do tell Tohru about it…"

"Thank you, Aki…" Though Tohru didn't know what she was going to hear about, she thanked Aki for letting her in on such a story about her.

So Aki went out the room, too. She didn't go outside, however. Instead, she listened ouside the room. She sat by the doorway, staring at the floor, waiting for Shigure to tell once more of the story that almost ruined her life, or maybe, the story that _did_ ruin her life.

"Tohru, it might not be obvious but Aki is the twin sister of Akito."

"Really?? But, they don't look alike…"

"Well, they're not identical twins. Anyway, you probably are wondering why Haru is acting oddly about Aki so, here it goes…"

"When we were all a lot younger, Aki was the most popular kid in the Souma family. Not only was she talented, she was also very polite, poised… She had everything a parent could wish for." Shigure narrated.

"_This little girl will be the future leader of the Souma clan…" the elderly women of the Soumas talked about._

"_Not while I'm around…" Akito defends himself everytime._

"_Aah, Young Master Akito! So, you want to be a leader, too?"_

"_Yes. I will rule over all of our clan. I will make our lives better."_

"_Such great promises from such a young mind!" the elders would say in front of Akito. But when Akito turns his back…_

"_But of course, he won't be the ruler. Everyone wants Lady Aki to be leader, you know…"_

"_And, I would not like a spoiled brat like that Akito to rule over the Soumas. He won't do any good. I'm sure of that…"_

"Unknown to them, Akito always heard their backstabbing. Since then, he became confused of whether to admire her twin or to hate her for being better than him in everything…"

"So, Akito felt that there was competition between himself and Aki?"

"Yes, Tohru. Though it was slightly unreasonable, he envied his sister. Well, one fateful day came and Aki, whiel she was playing all by herself, met Haru."

"_What are you looking at? Do you want to play as well?"_

"_Yes, but my parents said that I can't play with a girl like you or I will turn into the bull…"_

"_You won't turn into a bull if you play with me…"_

"_How can you say that? That's what my parents told me…"_

"_I'm also a member of the Souma family, if you accidentally hug me, or even if it's not accidental, you won't turn into the… bull, isn't it? And, I also won't turn into my animal form…"_

"_You also turn into an animal? What kind?"_

"_My parents told me to keep it a secret…"_

"_But I'm also a Souma. You can tell me…"_

"_My parents said that even Soumas can't know… But don't worry, one day, I'll show you my animal form."_

"_I'll look forward to that day!"_

"_My name is Aki."_

"_I'm Haru…"_

"Since then, they became the best of friends. When the head couple of the Soumas died in a car accident, Haru was the one who was always there by Aki's side. He always comforted her. Even the elders said that Haru was more brotherly to Aki than Akito was."

"Akito's parents died early? That must have been very hard for them…"

"Well, Aki was hurt by that event. But Akito wasn't. At least, that was what the elders saw."

"_From now on, I will lead us Soumas. You will all follow my commands and heed my leadership. Anyone who does not accept me as their leader shall be punished…"_

"Akito did that?"

"Since Aki's parents were dead, she supposed that she was free to show Haru her animal form. One day, while they were playing, Aki saw a boy running down the street…"

"_Haru-chan, follow me!"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to show you my animal form!"_

"Aki ran down the street, running straight at the boy, half hugging him. Then, red light, with a hint of gold, blinded Haru. When he looked up to where the light was coming from, he saw a magnificent red bird, with tails of gold, feathers glittering in the early morning sunshine; he looked up to see a red _Phoenix_…"

And that was even longer! Yeh, I know the phoenix is not a member of the Chinese zodiac but in the next chapters, you'll find out why a phoenix is present in the Souma clan. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it as mush as I enjoyed writing!


	3. please don't cry TFM: part three

So, here in this chapter, we go on with the sort of flash back thingy. Enjoy!

"Of course, Akito, being the strict "leader" that he is, was enraged by what happened. He ordered Hatori to erase the little-boy-down-the-street's memory and then, when evening came, summoned Haru and Aki to his room…"

"_What were you thinking!? Running down the street like that!"_

"_But I just wanted to show Haru-chan my animal form!"_

"_There's certainly no need for him to see your animal form!" Akito shouted, then, he slapped Haru._

"_Akito-san?" Haru looked at Akito with fear. But Akito proceeded with beating him, while Aki watched helplessly._

"_Akito, please stop! He's hurt…"_

"_You still side with this useless person? It is his fault you had to go down the street in the first place!"_

"_It was my own decision, Akito!" Aki ran towards Haru, who almost fainted. Aki hugged Haru tightly, as though to protect him from the hands of Akito. Aki, then, looked at Akito with a pleading expression._

"_Akito, please stop… Don't hurt Haru anymore… He has no fault in this…" Aki began to cry. Akito called on a servant and said that Haru be brought to his room to be nursed. Since that night, Aki saw Haru lesser and lesser, until Haru was the one who always went to Aki's house. One day, he saw Aki and Yuki talking._

"_A, Haru-chan! I'm happy to see you again! This is Yuki-kun,"_

"_I know him… We've met…" Haru replied as though whispering to himself._

"_Haru-chan, is there something wrong?" Aki peered at Haru intently, while Yuki stared in a mild expression of curiosity._

"_Nothing…" Then, Haru started to walk away._

"_Umm, Aki-chan… It seems that Haru-kun wants to talk to you. He might have something to say that I should not hear. I'll leave you two…"_

"_No, you can stay, Yuki-kun. We're all friends right? You can hear what Haru has to say." Aki said with a smile._

"_I don't really have anything to say, but, do you guys want to play?" From then on, Haru felt threat from Yuki. He realized that he had feelings for Aki, but it came a little late because he found out that Aki was also close with Yuki._

"_Well, it's never too late… For all I know, Yuki might just be seeing Aki as a friend…"_

"So sweet!" Tohru reacted. But Shigure went on…

"So, after several years, Akito suddenly called on all of us for an announcement. He made that announcement, let's see, two years ago…"

"What kind of announcement?"

"He told us that he has finally thought of a new plan to make the lives of us Soumas easier and, simpler. Only, I don't know what his definition of simple was back then…"

"_As we all know, many accidents, unfortunate events, and even heartbreaks, have occurred in the past years. These are all caused by, none other than, the curse of our family. What I have thought of is very simple, yet, I know it will be much easier for us to get on with our lives as Soumas…"_

"_What is your plan, Master Akito?" asked one of their aunts._

"_My plan is that the Soumas will have to marry only into our family," At these words, many reacted violently, but Akito took no notice. "And, to serve as an example, and out of true love as well, in front of you all, I choose to ask Aki's hand in marriage. Aki, will you be my bride?" Akito faced Aki._

"_Akito? But… You're my brother. You're my TWIN brother…" Aki stared at Akito, thinking that her ears had failed her and that Akito had said something else. But Akito knelt down in front of Aki and put his hand in front of her._

"_Aki, didn't I make myself clear in the verdict I made upon us Soumas? Aki, will you marry me?" Akito was serious, but Aki dared not believe. She put her right hand over her lips, out of shock, and ran out of the room. Akito, thinking he was embarrassed by what Aki did, chose to dismiss the Soumas. In one of the gardens, Haru found Aki staring into nothingness._

"_Aki, are you alright?" Aki looked at him and smiled softly. What Aki meant by that smile, Haru never knew. Yuki, then, came. As soon as Aki saw Yuki, however, she wrapped her arms around him and cried like never before, harder than she did when her parents died._

"_Aki, it's alright…" Yuki comforted her. Haru was _not all right_, however._

"_Why? Why is it that when I asked her, she only smiled at me? Why did she cry carelessly when she saw Yuki? Does she think that only Yuki can understand her? Is Yuki the only one who can actually ease her pain? Or maybe…"_

"Haru, then, finally decided that Yuki was his rival for Aki's affection. But things got more complicated after that night… Yuki, do you mind?"

"No… Well then, the next day, Aki-chan was missing. All the Soumas went searching for her but no one found her. Hatori-san later told us that Aki went away to escape Akito. She didn't want to be married to Akito after all. He didn't tell us where Aki went until a year after. Haru, then, thought things over and realized that something must be going on between Aki-cahn and Hatori-san, for Aki to have told only Hatori-san about where she was going…"

"So, Aki went away two years ago? But why does Kyo-kun act like that in front of Aki?"

"Because he's being his stupid self…"

"Shut up, you stinking rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. "I hate Aki for being a coward and a traitor! That's what it is!"

"Were you friends with Aki back then?"

"Well, yes… But that's not the point! She went away without saying a word to anybody! She probably was expecting for that, we, looking for her. She wanted us to worry about her! She was enough of a coward to escape into another country just to avoid Akito! She could've just killed him or something!"

"Kyo-kun!"

"Well, that was just an example… But anyways, she was think enough to save her own self! She didn't even think of what Akito might do to us when she leaves! She knows Akito! She knows what his reaction will be! The fact that he always vents his anger on the wrong people!"

At Kyo's words, tears rolled down Aki's pale rose cheeks. Kyo and the others heard a soft but fast inhale outside the door. Yuki went out and saw Aki sobbing on the floor. He put his hand on Aki's shoulder and said…

"Aki-chan, please don't cry…"

"Oi, Aki… I'm… I'm sorry… It's just that… I got carried away… It's all this stupid mouse's fault… But don't feel bad about it… I mean… It's all in the past… I'm not mad at you anymore… Stop crying, will you?" Kyo said as he sat down by Aki's side.

"It's not my fault you're being your stupid self, baka neko (idiotic cat). Aki, you heard that… It's all right…" Aki looked at Yuki and then closed her eyes.

"She was… sleepy? I can't believe I had to say that!" Kyo said. Yuki, however, carried Aki to the room she was to use while staying at Shigure's. Later on, Yuki and Tohru talked while sitting at the roof…

"Yuki-kun, you do like Aki, don't you?"

"I guess so… Why do you ask?"

"But… do you love her?"

"Yes… Uh, Tohru-san?"

"Ahehe… Don't mind me!" Tohru smiled. But of course, we can always expect that something was going on in Tohru's mind when she asked those questions. Let's just find out what'll happen in the next chapters!

Thanks for reading once again and hope you find this new piece interesting! Till next time!


	4. old friendship TFM: part four

This is the fourth chapter, guys! Kinda long, ne? Dunno how many chapters my story will take but I assure you, it will be a good ending! Umm… What's my ending again? Aah! I can't remember! Nah, just joking! You'll see! Aa, Akira-san! Yamete! Akira Sendoh's been bugging me the whole time I was writing the third chapter! Wahehehe! Just let me dream on! 

The next day, was back to school for the highschool guys. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki had their English class first…

"Today, our topic is all about poetry. But before we proceed to our lesson, get a sheet of paper and your pen. You will all write your own poem," Their teacher explained.

"Umm, sensei?" Yuki raised his hand. "What's the topic of our poem?"

"You will have to decide on that for yourself…"

So, the class quieted down and all the students leaned down on their desks, screwing their minds up to release any power of poetry they had in their brains. After thirty minutes…

"Pass you papers…" There were many "awww's" and "wait!'s" from the class but they passed their papers all the same.

"Miss Honda, please read your work here in front," the teacher called on Tohru.

"A – me?" Tohru went to the front of the class. The teacher handed Tohru her paper and so, Tohru held it. Fingers slightly shaking, she ran her eyes down her rushed poem. How could she have written those words? What if he found out he was the one she was talking about? Oh, the hell… The teacher was waiting for her… She had to read it, now, even if it's in front of him…

"_I look at you, and you look back. Such innocent eyes, but I know what they hide. I know that deep secret of yours, one that you've always kept. But don't you worry. I'm trustworthy. Your secret's safe with me…"_ Tohru paused, sweat running down her cheek. She had to continue. The whole class was looking at her with excitement.

"_I envy you, however. Unlike you, I cannot hide myself. Everyone thinks I wear a mask, but they do not know that it's hard. Very hard for me, to keep that facemask on. And now, I guess I should give up, and accept where I belong. I love you, though I'm not sure what you will say. I admire you, inevery beautiful way…" _The class applauded. Tohru blushed with pride.

"Thank you very much, Miss Honda. That was a very nice poem," Tohru proceeded to her seat, avoiding Kyo's and Yuki's eyes. Uotani leaned over to her desk, however, and teased her.

"Who were you talking about?"

"What!??"

"Who were you talking about in your poem? To whom were you saying 'I love you'?"

"A – a – Uo-chan!"

"Ahehe! You look cute when you blush, you know!"

"I sense irregular electrical waves in you, Tohru-san… You were nervous reading that poem…"

"Aaah… Hana-chan!"

When recess came…

"What're you two doing here!?"

"Hey, is it wrong to hang out? We just happened to decide on the same tree, that's all!" Kyo sat under the cherry blossom tree in the school garden while Yuki and Tohru on either side of him. Just then, Haru and Momiji came.

"Oi, am I just seeing things or Shigure is here with Aki?"

"You're so stupid you can't even trust your eyes, baka neko!"

"Aah, you guys!" Shigure waved at them.

"Ano… Ohayou, minna-san…" (Umm… Good morning, everyone.) Aki greeted them.

"Tch – "

"Ah, Haru-san… Bad day?" Shigure inquired innocently.

"I'm skipping class today…" Haru walked away.

"A – Haru-san!" Surprisingly, Aki went to follow Haru. But first, let's talk about Shigure and the others.

"Shigure, what are you and Aki-chan doing here?"

"I just accompanied Aki-chan here. She said she wanted to continue studying so I recommended this school to her," Shigure explained.

"Really?" Yuki expressed happiness.

"Yeah, but don't feel all that grateful 'coz she probably isn't studying here because of you… Who'd want you, a filthy rat, as a schoolmate anyway?"

"Shut up, stupid cat…" Yuki snapped at Kyo. Tohru looked at them dreamily.

"Uh, is there something wrong, Tohru?" Kyo asked suddenly, noticing Tohru's vague expression.

"A? E… Nothing, Kyo-kun!"

While they were talking, Haru went to a nearby park and Aki followed him.

"Haru-chan…"

"Did I hear that right? Did you say 'Haru-chan'?"

"Uh – I – I don't know what I'm – supposed to – "

"You don't know what you're supposed to call me? You're being stupid, you know?" Haru frowned at her.

"Ha – ru…"

"Go back…"

"…"

"Go back to the school. You don't need to be here…"

"…"

"I said, go back!"

"But I don't want to…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I forgot… You don't just follow anyone's orders, do you? You do what you want, _and_ you don't care what anyone will think or feel, do you?"

"Ha – Haru-san…"

"Now it's 'Haru-san'. Why don't you just make up your mind? I have an idea. Why don't you just stop talking to me so that you won't have to think of what you should call me?"

"Haru!" Aki suddenly hugged Haru. Haru was facing the opposite direction so, Aki was sort of hugging Haru's back or something.

"Yamete kudasai, Haru! (Please stop, Haru!) I don't know why you're mad at me, but please tell me! I want our old friendship back! I want to know what you think is wrong so that I could change! Help me change!" Tears leaked down Aki's eyes. Haru heard her silent sob. He held her hand momentarily, and then pushed them away.

"Our old friendship? I thought there was an old friendship, Aki. But I was wrong…"

Til here… Have to stop, Rukawa's here buggin' me, too… Now, both Sendoh and Rukawa are bothering me as I write… Aargh! Shut up, you two! Please blame them if I'm not able to finish this fanfic of mine! I like dreamin'… Coz dreamin' can make them mine… Bwahaha! Til next chapter, guys! Thanks for keeping on reading! And, Sendoh and Rukawa are saying 'Hi!", too! Arigatou!


	5. falling helplessly TFM: part five

This is getting long, you guys know? Not that I'm getting tired of it… But I want to get to the kinda, climax parts… so, I'mm gonna try to end this in one or two chapters… and I have to do that with many distractions… you know… rukawa-kun and sendoh-kun… aa… they're bothering me again!

Slight warnings: a bit green (not really! I'm not too good at narrating that! Bwahahahaha!), a lot of Japanese sentences and phrases (to make the piece quite informative so it'd have a little sense in it! He he he!)

Haru looked serious this time. He didn't look like he wanted to embarrass Aki or anything. It just came as it is.

"Haru…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, okay? I thought that, back then, you and I were real friends. I just thought we were perfect…"

"Haru, you were my best friend!"

"Yeah… Best friend…"

"Haru??"

"Don't you see, Aki? I loved you! I loved you from the very start!"

"…"

"But I guess it's just my problem now… I mean… You've been gone for, what, two years? I let you slip… I lost to Yuki… I even lost to Hatori… I'm no good at this stuff, ain't I – " Haru was not able to continue his words. Aki held his face and kissed him, the first time he saw (and experinced… hehehe!) Aki actually kiss a guy. It was brief, yet so sweet. Haru felt that feeling again, the one he didi when he saw Aki hug Yuki some years ago, the feeling of wanting someone that badly, yet trying to restrain himself. Only now, he felt it while holding the one he loves in his arms. _She was his._ For the first time in his life, he could tell that to himself.

"A – Aki…" Aki bent her head and leaned it onto Haru's broad chest.

"Haru… chan…"

"Aki? Why?"

"Haru-chan…" Aki closed her eyes and hugged Haru more tightly. Wind blew around them, brushing dried leaves off their trees. Haru put his arms around Aki and closed his eyes as well. Just as he was enjoying the momentary peace (momentary peace 'coz he still hadn't cleared things up with Aki, about Yuki and Hatori, and Akito, too…), he heard a clatter of applause spreading around. Turns out, people at the park were actually watching them… ; You know the sweet stuff that happen in anime that suddenly turn into comedy? Well, this is one of those events. Yeah I know, kinda cheesy but, the hell! This is anime! Or, an imitation of it? Wahehehehehe…

Haru carried Aki, as in like in a wedding when the groom carries his bride, and rushes off the scene. When they arrived at Shigure's house… (By the way, school was over when they finished talking… I know, it's a very long talk but, as I've mentioned earlier… The hell! This is anime!)

"So… Where have you two been?" Shigure daringly teased.

"Oh, you know bulls… They were probably making out somewhere… Oops… I mean, _anywhere_…" Kyo answered.

"Baka neko!!" Haru turned black and punched Kyo in the face. Aki laughed at them, however.

"Ano… Doko wa Yuki-kun desu ka?" (Umm, where is Yuki?) Aki asked.

"He's up at the roof. He's been there since we got home. I'm actually worried about him, too. Maybe we should check on him…" Tohru suggested.

"Hn… Maybe we should…" Aki agreed. So, they climbed up the roof and indeed, they found Yuki there, sitting, staring at the soon to set sun.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru whispered.

"Yuki-kun, what're you doing up here?" Aki asked.

"Oh, you two! I'm… just… Nothing… I'm coming down now…"

"Yuki-kun's acting weird, isn't he?" Tohru whispered to Aki.

"I'll find out what he's been thinking of," Aki whispered back. (We can always hope that Yuki's been thinking of something, right? Like… Aki? Hehehe!)

Unknown to them, Akito was also hearing about the things happening.

"So, my dear sister has returned?"

"…"

"I see… Aki, my beloved… You thought you could escape from me… Your biggest mistake, and my biggest chance, is that you came back… I will have you, once and for all…"

"…"

"Observe more about them… Give me an enough reason to kill the girl as well…"

"…"

"Yes, tell me about Hatsuharu, too… If he goes to that far extent, I might as well do to him what I will do to the girl… Honda, isn't it?"

"…"

"Well then…"

"…" a flutter of wings sounded away. Akito closed the window, leaving it for the next time his spy dove visited.

Aheeheehee… I've to end this here… Too bad… Aa, blame Sendoh and Rukawa! Stop it, you guys! I'm trying to end a fic here! (Their reply was: Stop that! Let's play basketball outside!) Oh, these basketball addicts… Well, I'll have to give in to their request, since I'm a basketball addict, too… Hehehe! So, til the next chapter! Thanks for reading this one!


	6. when that time comes TFM: part six

Hey there! A new twist in this chapter, you will see! Hmmm… No Rukawa or Sendoh to bother me, I guess… Oh crap… The self-proclaimed, so-called "hottest god of basketball" is here… (he says in the background: Hahaha! Good you know I'm the hottest god of basketball! Sooo conceted, ain't he?) Shut up, Mit-chan… (Don't call me that!) Yeah, yeah… Just shut up or I'll strangle you, okay? ("…") There! With the annoying, but really, he's hot, you know, Mitsui out of the picture, but not out of my head… Maybe I can continue this fic… (Bwahaha! I'm the hottest god of basketball!) Aargh! Shut up, Mitsui Hisashi!!!

"So, were you guys able to talk earlier?" Kyo asked. He and Aki were sitting at the roof.

"Hn…"

"Hey… Would you at least tell me if you don't want to talk to me?"

"Hn…"

"HEY!! Hello? Earth calling to Aki!"

"A – a?"

"Aki, is there something bothering you? You don't even talk. And that's so unusual of you. I'm more rested with the girl who smiles at anything, even if it's danger staring her in the face. She'd just smile, and kick danger's butt out of the way… That's certainly not you…" Kyo smiled.

"Ha ha ha!"

"See? You laughed! What's bothering you so badly that you can't even smile?"

"…"

"You can tell me, you know…"

"Kyo-kun…"

Aki remained silent. Kyo moved closer to Aki and put his arm over Aki's shoulders. Aki bowed her head on her knees. Kyo stared unblinkingly.

"Kyo-kun… What do you do when you're torn between love and pity?"

"What? You're torn between – love and pity? What the hell does that mean?"

"Kyo-kun – "

"It means, what will be your answers to our assignment, baka neko…"

"Aah! The rat's here! Yuck!"

"Shut up… Aki, haven't you done the assignment yet?" Yuki asked, all the while, eyeing Kyo's arm, which was carefully placed around Aki.

"A – I haven't done it yet…"

"A, so that's why you're asking… Wait, do we really have an assignment like that?"

"Of course, you stupid cat…" So, Yuki and Kyo argued, while Aki thought to herself.

_I can't believe Kyo-kun. He didn't get what I said… But I guess that's better. Yuki-kun came… That's a relief…_

_Why's she asking that? Ha… What can I do? He either likes Hatori, Yuki or Haru, ne? Why should I even bother? Hmmm… Aah! Why am I saying this to myself!? This is impossible! I can't be thinking this way!?_

Kyo thought to himself as well…

While they were having dinner…

"So, are you guys okay now?" Shigure asked daringly.

"Umm…"

"Yeah…" Haru answered. Aki looked at him, surprised at his answer. "Well, I don't really know… I mean, we understand some now, but we still have to talk about a lot of things… I dunno…" Haru shrugged.

"We're okay…" It was Haru's turn to look at Aki in surprise. "I mean… We're okay, aren't we?" Aki looked back at Haru.

"A – a – "

"You look cute, you know!"

"Shut up, Momiji!" Haru scolded.

"But really, what happened at the park?" Yuki asked seriously. Haru eyed him suspiciously, however.

"A – ano… We… I…"

"I don't think you need to interrogate Haru-chan, Yuki-kun," Aki said with a smile. "We're okay… I think that's all that matters now…"

"_Aww, you're so cute…"_ Kyo said with sarcasm.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said.

The next day was a Saturday so they didn't have to go to school. Aki was the first one to wake up. She went out to the genkan for some air.

_Things have changed… Very much… Many things… But… Oh! Maybe some haven't… Haru-chan… Should I call him Haru-kun now? We've grown… He's right… Things have changed… I thought his feelings would… But they didn't… Yeah, maybe I'm so lucky to have him… _

Aki thought while staring into the blue morning sky. Suddenly, a dove landed in front of her. She leaned to look at it. Then, she heard footsteps. When the footsteps stopped, the feet that made them were already in front of her. When she looked up…

"Hello, my dear sister…"

"A – Akito!" There Akito was, standing in all his glory… (Hehehe!) Staring down at his long lost sister. Aki looked up into those familiar eyes, as though reading what was inside her mind. Those eyes looked hungry, hungry for something that they were missing for some time now. Those eyes looked threatening enough. Yet, Aki missed those eyes, the eyes that once cared for her…

Haah! End of the chapter! Maybe it's short but… Aah! I'm running out of inspiration… Help me!! Well, I'll stop Fruits Basket here in the mean time… Maybe tomorrow, I'll continue. I'm off to my Slam Dunk fiction. Til next time!


	7. last kiss TFM: part seven

Hmmm… What should happen here? Oh, let me ask Sendoh-kun… (I dunno, make your character marry Akito.) Nah, it's too soon, ne? How about Rukawa-kun… (Kill your character…) What the heck!? My fic's about a perfectly innocent story of love and giving! Kill my character!? Are you drunk!? Leaves me no choice. Mit-chan? (Don't call me that!) Okay, okay! Mitsui-kun… (Ummm… Make it, Yuki catches Akito doing something bad… /I see a grin spread across Mit-chan's face/) Something bad? Like what? (Like… you know… Uhh, Akito and Aki – ) Aah, shut up! I should have known better! Your perverted mind would give me nothing but green ideas! I'll think of something else, something better, mind you! (Rukawa: I still gave you and idea… Sendoh: Hey, I helped! Mitsui: Mine's not a bad idea!) Whatever, you guys! Now, off to my story…

Aki didn't mind seeing Akito at all. In fact, she wasn't afraid. She was happy…

"Akito!" Aki stood up and hugged Akito around the neck, smiling. "Akito, it's so great to see you again!"

"Aki…" Akito put his arms around Aki's waist, obviously tryin gto hide his glee at seeing his siter for the first time in two years.

"Akito, I missed you…" Aki closed her eyes as Akito pulled her closer.

"Aki… I missed you, too…" Akito smelled Aki's hair. He loved that; the smell of her elegant hair, soft and sweet, comforting… He pulled one hand aways from Aki's waist and put it behind Aki's head. Aki looked up to him. He had longed for those deep blue eyes for a long time. It had been such a long time since he held that body that he started to wonder how he was able to carry on without it for two years. He felt her warm skin on his hand. Such warmth was only too welcome. He couldn't resist anymore. Slowly, he bent his head. Looking carefully into those staring blue eyes, he kissed the rose-colored lips below. They felt so soft; heaven… Words were not ebough to describe what he felt at the touch of those lips that he had been dreaming of since God knows when.

"A – Akito!" Aki suddenly pulled away, surprised at what her brother did. Aki put her a hand over her lips, as she did that day when Akito asked her hand in marriage.

"I remember the last time you did that…" Akito said, smiling and pointing a look at her hand.

"Akito…" Aki said breathlessly. Akito pulled her again, one hand at her waist and the other on her back. Unknown to them, Haru was actually watching them. When he saw what Akito did, he was not able to restrain himself anymore. He came out of wherever he was hiding and punched Akito in the face.

"Let go of her!"

"Ha – Haru-kun!" Akito went out of balance and slightly wavered where he was standing. Aki, shocked by the incident, held Haru's arm and hushed him. Haru had turned black.

"You good for nothing "leader!" Even interested in your own sister!?" Haru yelled. Akito looked at him coldly, however.

"Haru-kun, there's no need to – "

"Aki, this man does not deserve to be called your brother! He doesn't even respect you as a woman!"

"Haru-kun…"

"Well, well… I see you've matured when you left the main house, haven't you, Hatsuharu?" Akito smiled lazily, blood still oozing out from under his lip.

"You – " Haru made another attempt to attack Akito but Aki suddenly pulled him, held his face and kissed him. He turned white again.

"A – Aki?"

"Haru-kun, daijobu ka?" (Are you alright, Haru?)

"Tch… So sweet, you two… Pity that will be the last kiss you ever shared…"

"Akito…" Haru held his temper now…

They heard hurried footsteps. Aki turned to see Kyo and Yuki lunging at Akito. They landed perfectly (He he!), and started taking turns on puching Akito in tha face.

"Yamete kudasai, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun!" (Kyo, Yuki, please stop!) Aki said through teary eyes. Even if his brother were evil, she would not stand the sight of him being beaten to death.

"Eh?" Kyo looked at Aki. Aki rushed to Akito's side and peered at his now bloodstained face. She sat down and gently heaved his head on her lap.

"Akito? Daijobu ka?" Tears were now streaming down Aki's cheeks; tears of worry and pity for her gentle twin brother.

"A – Aki…" Akito said under heavy breaths. Suddenly, Aki noticed that she and Akito were disappearing. Their colors were fading away, like evaporating or something. (The sort of thing that happened to Miaka when she first entered the book, Fushigi Yuugi.)

"Aki!" Yuki dove forwards to hold Aki's hand to prevent her from disappearing, but he was too late. Aki and Akito disappeared.

"Damn! Is that Akito's power!?" Kyo stumped his foot on the soft garden ground. Haru was staring blankly at the spot where Aki and Akito were before.

"It's Akito's doing. I just know it," Yuki said calmly, but it was very obvious he was angry. When Haru turned around, he saw Shigure, Tohru and Momiji all watching.

"Haru, I'm sorry I couldn't help…"

"Daijobu, Momiji. It's none of your business anyway." Haru ruffled Momiji's hair, but he still couldn't bring himself to smile.

"It's also my business! I care for Aki 'ne-chan, too!"

"Yamero, Momiji," (Stop, Momiji.) Kyo said. "We all can't do anything if Akito uses his powers, you know that…" Tohru was pleasantly surprised to see that Kyo was actually calm, considering his best friend was just kidnapped by the person he hates the most.

"I'm going to the main house!" Yuki said and hurriedly walked out of the garden.

"Oi, Yuki!"

"Don't try to stop me 'coz you know you can't!" Yuki shouted when Shigure called. Tohru looked perplexed at what she saw. Over Kyo's calmness, what surprised her too much was that she had never seen Yuki so angry. In fact, she had never seen Yuki get mad at all. It was too much to take. Tohru's mind was starting to cloud up.

"Yeah, when he gets mad, he's like that…" Kyo said, seeing the look on Tohru's face.

_He must really love Aki…_

There! Another chapter down! Til next time, guys! And oh, do pray that Sendoh, Rukawa ad Mitsui will not be here the next time I write… Honestly, they're the biggest distraction (Mitsui: Biggest distraction? So I do tempt you! I knew it! So, you do think I'm hot!) Aah, shut up! (Rukawa: We won't be distractions if you don't pay attention to us, you know. Just admit you like us… /And I see a grin on Rukawa-kun's face/) What the!? Conceited kitsune! (Sendoh: You mean, perverted kitsune… You know what he's thinking about…/Rukawa looks at Sendoh and Sendoh looks back, eyein geach other with suspicion/ Rukawa: So, you're thinking of the same thing, you pervert… Sendoh: Me? No way! Don't mistake me for you, kitsune! Rukawa&Sendoh: Grrrr…) Aaah! All hell is breaking loose here! Gotta stop before they make me join in their fight! Shut up, you guys!

Ey, is this a fic in a fic? Ha ha ha! Nice!


	8. past is past TFM: part eight

Hi! Another chapter we will start! (Sendoh: Hey! That's your eighth chapter! Are you sure you have any plans at all of ending that fic of yours?) Aah, shut up! You shouldn't give a damn about this! (Sendoh: Why're you so hot headed? Sob… Sob… /makes sad puppy eyes/) You won't get me with those eyes of yours! (Sendoh: Really, huh? Why don't you just admit that you're distracted because you think I'm gorgeous, ne?) What the!? Like it wouldn't even cross my mind! (Rukawa: Sendoh, hot? You guys must be joking…) Yeah, that's right! (Rukawa: … 'coz I'm hotter…) Whaaatt!!? Forget it! I'm never gonna side with any of you guys again! Shut up 'coz I'm still gonna continue with my fic. (Sendoh: You're so cruel… Sob… Sob…) Whatever!! Anyways, here's the continuation of the fic. It's getting near the end so… It's either gonna end in this chapter or the next, but it's near, nonetheless…

Aki finally sees her brother for who he really is and what his intentions were. But the realization came too late. Akito managed to bring Aki to the main house with his magical powers. He laid Aki on the floor of the genkan and sat beside her.

"Akito… Why are you doing this?"

"Aki…"

"Akito…" Aki wept as she spoke. "Akito, why are you doing this to me?" Tears streamed down her face continuously.

"Aki, I love you – "

"You're my brother! What you're saying is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible in love, Aki!"

"I do not love you!"

"You will love me! You will, or your little secret will be out…" There was a trace of anger on Akito's face but it was soon replaced with an evil grin.

"A – Akito!"

"You don't want anyone to know about this thing you've been hiding for such a long time, do you? Especially your precious Hatsuharu?"

"Hhh… Don't – mix – Haru in – this…" Aki was starting to feel energy drain out of her. Her breaths were slow and deep. She didn't know why it was happening to her but she didn't bother wondering. Her brain seemed so tired, she didn't want to think anymore.

"So, you don't want Hatsuharu in this, do you? Well then, I won't lay a finger on him if you coem quietly. If you just accept my deal, Hatsuharu will not be harmed. I won't have to deal with him like I will with Honda…"

"Ho – Honda!? A – kito! Don't – don't – Tohru!" frustration and panic struck Aki, even worse than the pain she was feeling in her head. It became very hard for her to speak.

"Shhh…" Akito heaved Aki's head on his chest and hugged her gently, placing his two arms around her, across her shoulders. "You don't need to worry about anything anymore…"

"A – Akito…"Aki sighed heavily and finally fell asleep.

_The girl ran. She ran as fast as her long, thin legs could take. She ran for an eternity. She ran through the rain. She looked back and bumped into someone. She tripped._

"_A – " The girl's face almost hit the ground. Hands reached out and held her shoulders to break her fall._

"_Are you all right?"_

"_A – Hai." (Yes.)_

"_You're all wet. Let us bring you to our house so we could put dry clothes on you and clean you up, ne?"_

"_Hn…"_

_The couple took the girl home. At their house…_

"_I'm Akito. Whats your name?" the little boy asked in curiosity at the girl._

"_A – Aki – to?"_

"_Yes, that's my name. What's yours?"_

"_A – ki – to… Aki – to… Akito…"_

"_Mom, she doesn't want to say her name!" the boy called out to his mother._

"_Little Miss, may I know what your name is?" the woman asked when she went near. The girl, however, replied by shaking her head. She didn't know her name. Or, she didn't have a name…_

"_Huh? You don't have a name?"_

"_Akito!" the child's father scolded._

"_Do you have a name, Little Miss?" the mother asked gently. The girl shook her head again. The father pulled the mother away to talk to her. They left Akito and the girl playing._

"_What do you think happened to her?" the father asked._

"_I don't know… It's impossible to tell, from a child…" the mother bowed her head as she spoke. Sudden;y, a blinding red light flashed all around them. When they turned, they saw a small red dragon looking up at a golden-red phoenix hovering above._

"_Akito!" the mother cried as she and the father rushed towards their son, who became the dragon they were now seeing._

"_Leave him…" several voices said simultaneously._

"_!?"_

"_Do not touch the boy…" the voice said again. Its speech was calm, yet threatening. Finally, the father spoke._

"_Ou rson is cursed. He turns into adragon when hugged by females! Please don't hurt him!" the father looked around, in search of the voice he was speaking to._

"_I will not hurt your son. I am here to ofer you a blessing…"_

"_A blessing?"_

"_I can take away the curse of your son, if you want." the voice offered._

"_What shall we gice in return, then?"_

"_You shall keep this child. Accept her into your family. Name her your family name."_

"_But… Why?"_

"_This child is the only survivor of the war of the gods. She needs a family to take care for her…"_

"_War of the… gods?"_

'_Hn… When the right time comes, she will go up to the heavens and fulfill her duty as a goddess…"_

"_But… Are you a god, too?"_

"_The spirit of a god…"_

"_Then, you should know… Why did our family acquire this curse? Why do the Souma family members have to turn into animals of the zodiac?"_

"_Destiny… It is destiny that gave you this curse…"_

"_But – "_

'_I have already told you. I can take the curse off, only from your son, but in return, you will keep this child,"_

"_But, isn't it that this little girl will turn into a phoenix when a male hugs her?"_

"_If you take her in, she will not turn into a phoenix when hugged by the Soumas, which will be her kin, if that will be the case… What do you say?"_

"_She is the same age as Akito… She looks gentle…" the father said._

"_She looks like a good girl… We can take her in…" the mother said. "And, Akito will be relieved, too,"_

"_Well then… We agree… We will take the child…"_

"_From now on, she will be named a Souma, too. And, after your son has transformed into his human form, he will never again become a dragon…" A red light flashed. Where there was a small dragon lay two children, asleep. The voice never spoke again._

"_We shall name her Aki… She will be Akito's twin… And we will be her parents from now on…" the father said to his wife._

"_Sleep tight, you two… Akito… Aki…" the mother said, gazing at her _two children.

_Since then, Akito became very thankful to his sister, the one who lifted the curse from him. He vowed to love Aki with all his heart. Though his parents explained that Aki would be his twin sister, he knew the truth. No one can stop him from being grateful. He vowed to do this to repay Aki of his debt, of the removal of the curse that could have burdened his life. He wanted to marry Aki._

Yuki ran all the way from Shigure's to the main house. He arrived and slammed the door open, just in time to see Aki lying motionless, Akito holding her in his arms. He was just in time to see Akito raising the head of the sleeping Aki, to kiss her. At the sight of Yuki, however, Akito stopped and stared at Yuki.

"What are you doing here, Yuki?"

"…" Yuki was too exhausted to reply. He fell on his knees, gasping for air. "Don't – touch… Don't touch – her…" Yuki took in deep breaths.

"Why shouldn't I? She's mine now, Yuki. You can't do anything. Nor can Hatsuharu or Kyo… Or Hatori…" At these words, something heavy (I don't wanna say what thing it was… Too violent!) hit Akito in the back of the head and he immediately fell asleep. Hatori hit him.

"Hatori!" Yuki exclaimed. Hatori never got mad at Akito, even if he had all the reasons to do so. But this time was different.

"Yuki… You won't get beaten by this useless person, will you?"

"Ha – Hatori-san… Aki… Do you – "

"I have no interest in joining your fight, Yuki. You, Kyo and Haru are already fighting over the same girl…"

"But – why – "

"Aki is a sister to me, Yuki… She was always there for me, especially when I lost Kana… She even blamed herself for our separation… We do not have the kind of relationship you all are thinking about…" After Hatori spoke, he left the house. (Makes even me wonder where he went but… there you go. He just left. Out of depression, maybe?)

"Hatori-san…" Then, Haru, Kyo, Momiji, Tohru and Shigure arrived. Just in time to see Aki waking up. She removed Akito's arms from around her and sat up. When she saw Tohru…

"Tohru! What are you doing here!?"

"Eh?"

"You have to go, Tohru!"

"Aki, why?" Everyone was confused the way Aki was acting. Just then, Akito suddenly stood up and took hold of Tohru's arm…

That was a long one! So here, stuff about the story is explained. The next chapter will be the last, hoepfully. Good there's no Rukawa, Sendoh or Mit-chan to bother me, that's why I was able to write something longer… Oh wait… Mit-chan's here again… (Mitsui: Ahahahaha! The hottest god of basketball is here!) Haah… Gonna have to deal with another airhead like Sendoh-kun and Rukawa-kun again… (Mitsui: Airhead? Who ya callin' an airhead!?) No one, Mit-chan… (Mitsui: And don't call me 'Mit-chan!!') Whatever… Mit-chan, Mit-chan, Mit-chan! (Mitsui: Shut up!!) Aheeheehee! Til next chapter, guys!


	9. the future TFM: part nine

I think this is the final chapter… (Mitsui: How can you not know!? You're the author!) Don't bother me… (Sendoh: She's grumpy again… Trying to finish her work… /makes sad puppy eyes again/) Shut up, you guys… (Rukawa: Let her be… She won't be able to take it, anyways. Her conscience will haunt her and she'll admit that she likes us… She'll worship us, y'know….) I said… shut… up… (Mitsui: Oo, hotheaded, ain't ya?) The hell do you care! So, on with the story… (Mitsui, Sendoh, Rukawa: Do'ahou…) What did you say!!?

"Tohru-san!" Yuki reached out, but Akito slapped his hand away.

"You can't have evere girl all at the same time, Yuki…" There was a mad look about Akito when he spoke.

"Akito-san! Let go of Tohru!" Shigure said.

"So, Shigure… You side with this girl now, too, don't you? I thought you were my faithful servant… Hmmm… Pity…"

"Akito, please don't hurt Tohru!" Aki pleaded.

"This girl has taken away everything, you know… First Yuki… Then, the rest of the family… Now, you… Tell me, Honda… I know what you want from the male Soumas… But why Aki as well?"

"A – Ano… Akito-san… I – "

"Silence! You will explain to me somewhere else!"

"Akito! Don't hurt Tohru!"

"I'll get to you, Aki, when I finish my business with Honda, ne?" Then, Akito faded away again, this time, with Tohru.

"Tohru!!" Kyo and Momiji both dove to hold Tohru, but they were, again, too late. Aki fell down, sat on the floor, and started weeping.

"Aki-chan…" Yuki knelt down beside her.

"Ahem…" Haru made the sound. Yuki, then, got up. Haru sat down beside Aki and put one arm over her shoulders. "Aki… Please don't – "

"I – I'm sorry…"

"What?" Kyo replied.

"I'm sorry… It's my entire fault… I – I don't know what to – what to do anymore - "

"Aki, don't – "

"Kyo-kun… Haru-kun… I know what you think… And I totally agree with you…"

"Aki?"

"I _am_ a coward… I _am_ useless… I – I guess I don't really know how to care about another person's feelings…"

"Aki, that's not true…" Haru held Aki's head up. "Aki, we're not thinking that way,"

"Yeah… I certainly don't think you're a coward," Kyo knelt down in front of Aki. "You're not a coward, for you to finally come back and stand up to Akito… Look, I know that this is not even the right time and place, certainly not the way to say this but – I like you…" Haru dropped the soft smile on his face and suddenly looked at Kyo. "I like you because – I hated you before – and now – " Kyo's words started coming out hurriedly, difficult as they were to utter those words. "I think you're very brave, Aki… That's all you need to know," Kyo held Aki's hand and smiled.

"But – "

"Yeh, yeh… I know you like – Oh, I mean, I know you _love_ Haru… That's no problem with me. I mean – "

"Kyo-kun!" Aki put her arms around Kyo's neck, as a hug.

"Hey, I can't breathe!"

"Kyo-kun, thanks for understanding…"

"Yeah, alright already. Just don't kill me with your hug. But – what about the rat?"

"Eh? Yuki-kun?" Yuki looked silently at them. But Aki spoke with confidence, smiling while she was saying this, facing Yuki. "Yuki-kun… Hmhm… /_that was supposed to be a soft laugh, just can't find the right letters to express it/_ I am Yuki-kun's first love, ain't I?" Haru looked even more surprised. "But, unknown to you all, Yuki has found a new love," Yuki looked surprised, too. (Aki brings a lot of surprises, ne?) "Yuki-kun, I promise to bring back Tohru for you!"

"You – you like – Tohru?" Kyo asked in confusion.

"Aki-chan, how did you know?"

"It's a womanly instinct," Aki said and smiled again. "For all we know, Tohru might already feel something going on in your mind, Yuki-kun!"

"What the!? Tohru can't like Yuki! She should like me!" Kyo said in panic.

"So, you _do_ like Tohru-san, then, huh, you stupid cat?"

"Yeehee, Kyo likes Tohru! Kyo likes Tohru!" Momiji teased.

"Shut up, rabbit! Yuki, you'll pay for this!"

"Hey, don't do that to Kyo! Yuki likes Tohru, too! Finally, Kyo and Yuki agree on something!"

"Yeah, they both like Tohru!" Shigure and Momiji went on. Aki, however, slid silently into Haru's arms.

"Aki…"

"Haru-kun, please help me get Tohru back…"

"Of course. I'll beat Akito if he ever hurts you or Tohru,"

"No, Haru-kun… I have to get Tohru back alone,"

"What – "Aki put a finger on Haru's lips.

"What I need from you…" Aki looked deep into Haru's eyes. "…is your love and faith in me…"

"Aki…" Haru stared, amazed at the girl he loves. _She was so brave. There's no way anything he or Kyo said back then was true. Aki was not a coward. She was never a coward._

"But – why do you have to go alone, Aki-san?" Shigure butted in. Aki smiled, however.

"Akito is not evil… He is just scared…" Aki looked at the floor as she spoke; eyes full of compassion for the man she considered her brother as she grew. "We all heard what he said to Tohru… He just wants us, his family, back… What he doesn't realize is that – it's all the same… He thinks that Tohru took away his family. But actually, Tohru became a member of _our_ family… Tohru became a part of us Soumas…" _So did I… It only happened that I was bound to the Soumas through magic. But Tohru was bound to the Soumas with a deeper magic… _"It only happened that Tohru was bound to the Soumas through a deep magic called love… She loves us, not for who we are, but for what she sees in us. She sees through the face, the clothes, the animal forms. What she sees is the things in our hearts. And she believes that we all have goodness in us, that's why she loves all of us… (**Author's note**: Try to imagine the instrumental version of the opening theme song of Fruits Basket while reading this part. It'll make you cry…) Let us not let her down. Let's show her that what she believes in is true. Please, have faith in me. I will find Akito and Tohru. And I will bring the two of them back safely and unharmed. Please trust me…"

"We trust you, Aki 'ne-chan…" Momiji now held Aki's hand.

"You know what? The reason why we liked Tohru and becmae friends with her was because she was very much like you," Kyo said.

"Well then, I'll go… I'll come back… That's for sure!" Aki stood up, but bent down again and gave a soft kiss to Haru, who was still sitting on the floor. She then gave a wink and ran out the door. Everyone just followed her with their eyes, hearts praying that Tohru, Aki and Akito all come back safely.

_But, somehow, Kyo was right… I may have been a coward. Before I came back, I didn't know why I wanted to. But now I do… I came back because I didn't want to be a coward any longer. I came back to fight for Tohru, who has lifted the darkness I spreaded when I left. I'm ready… to fight for what I feel. I won't let Haru-kun, who gives me all the happiness I need, be taken away. I won't let Tohru, who gives Yuki-kun and the others peace, be taken away. But most of all, I won't let Akito be blinded. He will again find the Soumas as his own family, that it has never been taken away from him. The Soumas, being the people that cause him the best of all joys._

Aki found Akito and Tohru on the rooftop of a building not far from Kaibara High.

"Akito,"

"I see you've come… I knew you would… I know you… You're my sister…"

"Aki!"

"Tohru! Has he hurt you in any way?"

"Uh, no, Aki! He has been very kind!"

"Akito…"

"Aki, I love you…" Akito let go of Tohru and ran towards Aki. Aki didn't know what to do, or where to go. Akito got to Aki's front and thrusted a dagger at her stomach.

"A – ki – to!"

"Aki… You have caused me so much pain… But I still love you, for what you have done back in our younger days! If I cannot have you, no one can! Die, my dear sister!"

"Akito-san!" Tohru rushed to Aki's side. She caught Aki just as she was about to fall.

"I may not be able to justify this, Aki… But I did this out of love for you…" Akito threw the dagger aside and knelt down beside Aki.

"Akito-san! We have to get Aki to a hospital!"

"No – need… Toh… ru…" Aki raised a hand to Tohru's cheek.

"A – Aki!"

"Akito…" Akito looked at Aki as she spoke. "You never lost the Soumas. They were all right beside you… Akito… You've always – wanted a future. You've – always looked – forward. But – sometimes – all you need – to do – is look – side – ways… to see that you're – not the only – one, who's looking for – ward… to the – future…" As blood oozed out from the deep wound Akito made on Aki, so did the energy she had. She, however, spoke calmly, as though she had prepared for this for a long time. "Aki – to… Tohru is here… She did – not take away – your family… She's – here – to – be a member – of yours…" Aki smiled, looking into Akito's eyes. Then, she noticed them glossing over. "Please – don't cry – Aki – to…" Aki felt tears drop on her forehead. Tohru's lap was cushioning her head.

"Aki…"

"Tohru… Don't cry…"

"Aki, please don't – please don't leave us!"

"Tohru… You – know what Shigure and – the others told me? – They said that – the reason why – they liked you – and made you – join in – the family – was – because we were very much alike… I won't be – leaving you… Tohru… I will live on – inside you… We will – both – continue – taking care of the Soumas…" Aki still smiled even as she spoke those words.

"Aki, I'm sorry!" Akito finally saw the error of his ways at the sight of his dying sister. He grabbed Aki by the shoulders and hugged her; a big, brotherly hug.

"Akito… There's no – need to – be sorry for – anything… This – is my – destiny… Remember?" Akito and Tohru cried silently for a short while, then, a red light flashed and Aki disappeared from Akito's arms. A phoenix hovered above them.

"A – Aki!?" Tohru looked up.

"Tohru… Thank you for making me realize all the things I needed to know… As I've said on the first day we met, I am most thankful to have met you, Tohru…" The phoenix spoke.

"I – I think I never replied when you said that!" Tohru said, half way between tears and a soft chuckle. "Well, I'm also very happy to meet you, Miss Aki Souma, and I'm pleasantly surprised to see you in your animal form, as a phoenix!"

"Please take care of all of them from now on, Tohru…"

"I understand!" Tohru said, smiling but tears streaming down her cheeks, to the beautiful red and golden phoenix.

"Akito…" Akito looked up to the phoenix. "I'm happy to have lived as your sister… And I'm happy to have come to my real duty by your hands, Akito…"

"Aki…"

"Please tell Tohru everything when you have the time… Farewell, Tohru…"

"Aki…"

"I will still be watching you guys from somewhere afar… Don't worry… Take care of everyone, but don't forget about yourself, too…" Tohru stared at the phoenix with smiling, tear-stained eyes. She didn't know if she was imagining things or something but, somehow, she saw Aki's smiling, joyous face in the sky as the phoenix flew away, up to the heavens. Tohru remembered vividly the many earrings on more than twenty piercings, the black and white, punk-styled but elegant hair, the familiar, French-like courtesy. Tohru has finally met the last member of the Souma family who turns into an animal; Aki…

Akito Souma decided to travel to France, and wander around the places where Aki visited. Before this, he told Tohru and the rest of the Soumas about Aki Souma's real identity.

The main house was left in the care of Hatori Souma. Now, Hatori had two pictures of women in his clinic, that of Kana and that of Aki.

Hatsuharu Souma, for several days was distraught, but Tohru explained everything so, he finally set free of Aki… "I should not be saddened… The phoenix goddess is watching over me… And I will continue to love her from this earth!"

Shigure Souma wrote a novel about a cursed family and how two women, a goddess and a princess, aided their hearts from the sadness of the curse.

Yuki Souma became open about his feelings for Tohru, after dreaming of Kyo asking Tohru's hand in marriage and Tohru accepting the offer.

Kyo Souma became open about his feelings for Tohru, after dreaming of Yuki asking Tohru's hand in marriage and Tohru accepting the offer.

We can just guess why Yuki and Kyo had the same dream, having only different roles for each other in the dream. For all we know, maybe it's the doing of a goddess.

Tohru Honda found out by accident, after tripping over a pile of dusty old books and falling down on Momiji Souma, that the curse has been lifted from the Soumas. Momiji didn't turn into a rabbit when she accidentally hugged him after the fall. She then hugged every other Juunishi Souma (Souma who carries the curse of turning into an animal when hugged by the opposite sex) and no one turned into an animal. "Oh, pity… You were cute as animals, you know…"

We can also guess that this was the work of a goddess.

Ayame, Hiro and Kisa were not mentioned here, were they?

Hiro Souma got mad at Tohru (again). He blamed Tohru for not telling him that his "Aki 'ne-chan" came and left without seeing him.

Kisa Souma always prayed to the phoenix goddess after she found out that her "Aki 'ne-chan" became it. She prayed that one day, she'll see Aki again, since she wasn't able to see her when she paid her last visit.

Lastly, Ayame Souma scolded Yuki, his brother, for not telling him that Aki came. "It's such a shame! I wasn't able to make Aki wear the dresses that I knew would look goreous on her…"

_And the Souma clan, together with Miss Honda, lived happily ever after…_

And that ends it! Thanks for reading and hope you had a good time! Review please! Hope you guys liked it… Hope the maker of Fruits Basket likes it… Maybe he or she'll turn it into anime, too! Ahehehe! Regards to lovejoyously for being supportive! Ahehehe!

Sendoh: Hey, you've finished your fic!!!

Rukawa: Really? I didn't think she'd be capable of doing that…

Shinko (that's me): What did you say?

Mitsui: So, the hot headed thingy paid off and you finished it right on time, haven't ya!

Shinko: Yah, yah… Though you were of no help, thanks for being supportive anyway…

Sendoh runs over the story but reads the ending part detailedly.

Sendoh: This is magnificent! This should see publishing!

Shinko: I can't publish that. It's against the law.

Sendoh: It's beautiful! (Sendoh bends down and gives me a kiss on the cheek.)

Shinko: What the!!? (I start to blush) What was that for!?

Rukawa: Hey, you're blushing…

Shinko: No, I'm not!

Mitsui: Yes, you are! (Mitsui and Rukawa both bend down and give me a kiss on either cheeks.)

Shinko: Hey!!

Mitsui: She's blushing! She's blushing!

Rukawa: Told you she likes us. (Rukawa nudges an elbow at Sendoh's ribs as he says this.)

Sendoh: Yeah!

And the three of them laugh at me as I turn redder…

Oh, just wish this could happen in real life, just as all fanfics are dreams wished to happen… I'm getting sentimental, ain't I? Til my next fic, guys! (Sendoh, Rukawa, Mitsui: She's blushing! She's blushing!) by the way, shinko's not my real name... and i don't own fruits basket!


	10. and about ritsusan TFM: extra part

Hey, I didn't mention Ritsu here, did I? Anyways…

Ritsu felt bad about himself, as usual, for not being able to help and even meet his cousin, Aki, during her bad times. But his self-confidence was soon boosted by a dream… We can also guess how he dreamt of something that actually helped him… The phoenix goddess, anyone?

Reviews please!


End file.
